onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Morgans
|affiliation = World Economic Journal; Underworld |occupation = World Economic Journal President; Emperor of the Underworld |epithet = |jva = Yasuyuki Kase }} "Big News" Morgans is the president of the World Economic Journal and one of the emperors of the Underworld. Appearance Morgans is a very tall humanoid bird with small eyes and a large beak. His body is covered in white feathers, and he has a large tail and wings that resemble human arms. He wears a blue top hat with a large striped feather in it, a light blue button-down shirt with a yellow bow on the top, red and white checkered pants, a dark cape, and shoes that fit his bird-like feet. Personality Morgans gets excited by major events, looking forward to reporting them as news to the world. He tends to exclaim "Big News!" when witnessing a newsworthy event. In fact, whenever a big scoop would pop up, he would retain his calm and composure just to get it, despite the chaos and danger the opportunity presents. He is shown to take pride in being called a newsman and does not tolerate being called otherwise. He is even willing to risk his life on occasion just to take pictures of a newsworthy event. While claiming that he has deep connections with the Germa, he shows no caring concerns for their well-being, as when the Big Mom Pirates revealed their treacherous plot to obliterate Germa's ruling family, Morgans simply found the turn of events to be exciting. He has proven to be an unscrupulous individual as when Big Mom was dealing with her enemies, Morgans tried to peek into the contents of the Tamatebako and was caught eavesdropping on the events with Du Feld and Stussy. He agreed to create a fake story to cover Stussy's tracks in exchange for seeing the famous sea treasure. He has developed a strong respect for Luffy, as he cheered Luffy on in escaping from the Big Mom Pirates. He believes that either Luffy or one of the other members of the Worst Generation will become the future Pirate King. Abilities and Powers Morgans is in charge of the World Economic Journal, giving him control over the newspaper and the information it gives to people. He has access to information not available to most people, as demonstrated by his knowledge of Big Mom's recent acquisition of the Tamatebako and of her Soul Pocus technique. Furthermore, as a boss of the Underworld, Morgans has a high degree of power within it. His importance is recognized by the Yonko Big Mom, who invited him to a Tea Party. He also has deep bonds with the Germa , and his newspaper incidentally publishes a popular comic strip that features their army as its main antagonists. Morgans also possesses considerable willpower, as he was able to withstand a blast of Haoshoku Haki from Big Mom. Despite having a bird-like appearance, he cannot fly. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Morgans received an invitation from Big Mom to attend her Tea Party, where Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji would be married, and he was happy to have been invited and excited to report the event in the newspaper. He and his fellow Underworld bosses were escorted by Charlotte Perospero into the Whole Cake Chateau, where they were taken to the wedding venue by a candy escalator. At the venue, Morgans came to Smoothie's drink stand before the tea party began. During the tea party, Morgans spoke with Vinsmoke Judge. Later, he presented Big Mom with his present, a rare gift from the south, before asking her about the Tamatebako in her possession. He then took part in the festivities as the wedding ceremony began. When Streusen presented the wedding cake, Morgans marveled at it. During the wedding ceremony, Monkey D. Luffy emerged from the wedding cake, and Morgans ran away from the explosion. When Du Feld commented on the chaos, Morgans was excited at Luffy's presence at the wedding. He soon noted that Big Mom's power allowed her to take the souls of those afraid of her. Morgans was also thrilled at the thought of reporting Jinbe's declaration to leave Big Mom's crew to join the Straw Hat Pirates. He was amazed to see that Big Mom was unable to take away Jinbe's lifespan due to him having no fear towards Big Mom. When the Big Mom Pirates revealed their treachery towards the Vinsmoke Family, Morgans was excited by this turn of events. Moments later, Luffy caused Big Mom to start her strange scream and Morgans was immobilized from having to cover his ears. After Big Mom stopped screaming, Morgans witnessed Stussy shoot Du Feld when the latter was about to open the Tamatebako. Stussy then made sure that Morgans would blame Du Feld for the theft of the chest. Morgans then requested to see the contents of the chest, which Stussy allowed. However, Du Feld's unconscious body was leaning on the chest, causing it to fall off the platform it was on. Both Morgans and Stussy watched in shock as the chest dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and exploded. The explosion caused the Chateau to collapse, and Morgans excitedly snapped pictures, forgetting that he was falling too until Stussy told him and then panicking because of his inability to fly. Despite the fall, Morgans survived and was shown unharmed. Hours after the collapse of the Whole Cake Chateau, Morgans and Stussy met with Niwatori and Mont-d'Or. As Stussy was about to reveal that the explosion that toppled the Chateau was caused by the Tamatebako, Morgans pointed out that this revelation would further decrease the Straw Hats' chances for survival, but she went ahead and told them anyway. As the Straw Hats' promised rendezvous time on Cacao Island drew near, Morgans commented that it would be unbelievable news if Luffy overcame the slim odds of escape, but Mont-d'Or promised him that the Big Mom Pirates' forces would crush the Straw Hats. As the chaos in Totto Land further intensified, Morgans and Stussy snuck away from Whole Cake Island. While he and Stussy were riding in a balloon, Morgans cheered for the Straw Hats to escape before sharing with Stussy his belief that the future Pirate King would come from the Worst Generation. Trivia *Morgans's bird-like appearance may be a reference to the news coo, birds that deliver newspapers in the One Piece world via flight; though this is ironic considering how Morgans is unable to fly. *His design might be a reference to the Dodo from Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. His attire resemble that of the character from the Disney film from 1951. *In the anime, he was shown to arrive at Whole Cake Island by boat bearing a figurehead in his image. *He calls Big Mom "Mamigo", in the anime. References Site Navigation ru:Морганс ca:Morgans it:Morgans fr:Morgans es:Morgans Category:Talking Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Underworld Emperors Category:Reporters